lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bread's Crumbs Timeline
WARNING: This article contains spoilers for ''Kaine West: No Salvation'' This is a timeline of all the events in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe. 1916 July 20th *Lord Tyresius battles and banishes The Creator at Torture Wobbler Church, stopping him from using The Crumbs and Doomsday Device to destroy the world. 2009 July *Kaine West and his girlfriend, Christine, consider exploring the Conundrum Dimension. *Kaine and Christine build a gateway to the dimension, but Christine is pulled in - leaving her trapped there for many years. 2010 April 28th *Trevor Zednick and several other U.B.N.V.A. employees steals an entire talbornite supply from Bykel Sandler the Child Gambler. Trevor is apprehended in the process. 30th *Kaine West meets with Doctor Finesse in Philadelphia. In the ensuing conflict, Finesse is shot and possessed by Tea-Eee, but is subsequently slain by Valery Bartisto. She tries recruiting Kaine into the U.B.N.V.A., but Kaine refuses. *Kaine's friend Axel Gunner calls and tries recruiting him, saying the alliance has talbornite - which Kaine needs to power his generator to access the dimension. *Valery knocks on Kaine's door and is approached by three goons, who were sent by her brother, Justin Bartisto, to attack her. *Kaine intervenes and fights the goons' leader, Solomon Pierce. In the chaos, the goons are killed by Tremzar, a being born from The Crumbs' powers and the U.B.N.V.A.'s "supreme protector". Tremzar ultimately convinces Kaine to join the U.B.N.V.A. *Kaine meets with Rodney Nelson, the alliance's co-founder, who lays out a series of tasks for Kaine to complete - including finding The Crumbs and building a clone of their worst enemy. *Kaine meets Spike, a member of the alliance's military department, and they begin rooming together. *Kaine meets with Rodney and Valery, who explain the origins of The Clan - a team of dangerous treasure hunters. *Bykel Sandler meets with Trevor Zednick, and asks what his motive was for stealing the talbornite. Trevor says they needed a way to recruit Kaine West. *Tremzar confers with Kaine about Christine, and how he can only save himself if he saves her. *That night, Spike gets a document on Justin Bartisto from the U.B.N.V.A. Archives Center. He converses with Rodney about Kaine's recruitment into the alliance. *Kaine and Spike fight Bykel Sandler and rescue Trevor. Kaine kills Bykel, and officially meets Trevor. May 1st *Kaine and Trevor begin building a clone of Captain Jumpa. Kaine speeds up the process by having Tea-Eee possess Trevor. Using its advanced knowledge, it swiftly builds the clone. *Valery tells Kaine about the Fake Crumbs - duplicates of The Crumbs that she made to mislead people, including The Clan. They are infused with talbornite, which can poison someone. *Kaine meets The Paleman, a rogue founder of The Clan who explains his past with the team. *"Trevor-Eee" finishes the clone of Jumpa, which Kaine calls "Jumpa X". *Rodney sends Kaine to Mekron Woods to find The Crumbs. He fights Lord Tyresius, who strikes him down. Though Kaine doesn't find the artifact, he claims several Fake Crumbs instead. *That night, Rodney communicates with The Creator, whose spirit remains inside The Crumbs. Creator urges him to claim The Crumbs before Tremzar does. *Kaine tells Rodney he has The Crumbs, but won't give him the artifact until he receives his talbornite. Rodney agress to the altered deal. *Valery speaks with Kaine, and tells him how her brother killed their parents - yet she chose to move on instead of chasing revenge. *A U.B.N.V.A. employee, Francis Wagner, tries tricking Tremzar into accepting Fake Crumbs. Tremzar realizes this, and kills him. He begins suspecting a plot to kill him. *Kaine tells Spike how Christine was lost in the Conundrum Dimension, and Spike urges him to get her back, as he has nothing to lose. *Rodney speaks with Valery about their plan to destroy their greatest enemy. Tremzar enters the conversation, and intimidates Rodney. 2nd *Trevor gives Rodney his talbornite, which he successfully attaches to his generator. Tremzar arrives and orders Rodney to give him The Crumbs, but first he will honor Kaine's mission and help save Christine. *Kaine and Trevor head off to get supplies to make another generator, which could make a bridge to the dimension. *Rodney confronts Tremzar, who has claimed the generator. Rodney wants to banish Tremzar to the dimension, fearing that he'll turn malevolent if he gets The Crumbs, and destroy mankind. Rodney convinces him to yield the generator, and he banishes Tremzar to the dimension. *Kaine and Trevor return to find Tremzar and the generator are gone. Valery and Spike enter the room, and Valery blames Kaine for the act. He runs from the lab room. *Kaine warns Axel of the ensuing chaos. Axel kills Zergo, a U.B.N.V.A. assassin dispatched to kill him. *Spike confronts Rodney over Kaine's apparent "betrayal", and Rodney orders him to kill Kaine. *In a nearby parking garage, Biscuit Savage brutally fights and apprehends Kaine, before handing him off to Valery. Valery reveals that she - not her brother - killed her parents. *Valery takes Kaine to Rodney, who reveals he began to fear Tremzar and had to take him out. Kaine tricks Rodney into being poisoned by Fake Crumbs, and he escapes. *Kaine runs through the city, and is chased by Spike to a construction site. *Rodney has Tea-Eee possess Trevor and build a clone of Sandy Sandler, which he calls "Sanzee Twelve". *Spike and Kaine fight, until Spike strikes him down. Kaine reasons with him, explaining how he wasn't responsible for Tremzar's death, and he's only there to rescue Christine. Spike fully realizes with this, and allies with Kaine. *Kaine, Spike and Trevor formulate a plan to stop Rodney and Valery. *Kaine fights against Sanzee Twelve, as Spike and Trevor go to a nearby parking garage to intercept Rodney and Valery. *Spike fights Rodney while Valery fights Trevor. In the meantime, Kaine destroys Sanzee Twelve, and runs to the garage. *The fighting in the garage ceases once Valery stabs Trevor. Spike receives a call from Axel, who tells Valery that Justin is on his way, which terrifies her. Spike threatens the group with a bag of unstable Fake Crumbs. Valery stabs Spike, who shoots her and blows up the bag. This condemns Valery to the Conundrum Dimension, while Spike and Trevor are knocked unconscious. *Rodney goes to the rooftop of the parking garage, where he's met with Kaine. A brief confrontation ensues, before a final fight begins. The two are evenly-matched until Rodney shoots the generator at Christine's Blaster - which is sent to the dimension. Enraged, Kaine takes a final stand against Rodney, and ultimately stabs him through the heart. *As Spike approaches, Rodney warns Kaine that "someone undeserving and unforgiving" will claim The Crumbs one day. He dies from his wound. *Spike walks over to Kaine, and hands him his generator - marking the end of the conflict. 7th *Kaine calls Axel, who apologizes for recent events and assures Kaine he had no part in Rodney's scheme. Kaine pays a surprise visit to Axel at his homestead. On behalf of Bread Nelson, the alliance's new leader, Axel offers Kaine a job as the group's lead scientist. Kaine contemplates the offer, and Axel agrees to hang out with him the following night - rekindling their shaken friendship. 8th *Kaine writes a touching note to Christine, which he sends to the Conundrum Dimension using his generator. *Spike and Trevor visit Kaine. Trevor helps him work on his generator, mainly to get his wallet back. Spike speaks with Kaine on his rooftop, where he explains how the alliance is taking a bad turn and he doesn't want to be a part of it. Kaine is upset to learn that Spike is leaving, and asserts that he's staying to help Axel. Spike feels betrayed by this, and leaves at Kaine's behest. *As he departs, Spike tells Kaine he won't see him for a while. Kaine shrugs this off, saying he has everything he needs. Spike disagrees, instead hoping that eventually, Kaine will have everything he needs. As he departs, he assures Trevor that Kaine will be alright. 2014 June 19th *Captain Jumpa leads The Clan to the Tomb of the Bacchus, where they fight Bread Nelson for The Crumbs. Unknowingly, they've been guarding a duplicate of the artifact. August 15th *John Bacchus and Sandy Sandler fight Nazi Mitch while on vacation. 30th *Justin Bartisto spies on a secret U.B.N.V.A. facility. October 3rd *Captain Jumpa and Colonel Crunch fight an alien wig called Tea-Eee while on vacation. They save Dennis Palmer, who Tea-Eee uses as a human host. 2015 June 6th *Jumpa X, a clone of Captain Jumpa, meets with the J-1000, a clone of Justin Bartisto. They discuss their plan to destroy The Clan. 7th *Flynt Coal infiltrates the U.B.N.V.A. Headquarters. He is attacked by Biscuit Savage, but survives. 8th *Glen Tennis reassembles The Clan, which now possesses new members such as Sandy Sandler, Mahatma and Reginald Wellington. Glen has realized they were never guarding The Crumbs, and instead protected a dangerous decoy of the artifact. The real artifact is in Mekron Woods. *Biscuit Savage and Nazi Mitch plan an attack on The Clan, which will result in the team's demise and the discovery of The Crumbs. *Savage attacks The Clan, brutally beating the team's members and killing Glen. *Captain Jumpa experiences a vision of a dark future in which Bacchus has divided The Clan into two factions. *Bacchus leads the team to Mekron Woods, where Flynt claims The Crumbs. However, Nazi Mitch condemns Colonel and Corporal Crunch to the Conundrum Dimension, and takes The Crumbs. *Mitch pretends to give Savage the artifact, but he keeps it for himself, and gives him one of the Fake Crumbs. *Savage fights The Clan and consumes the fake relic - he seemingly explodes and dies. *Bacchus tells the team that The Crumbs are still out there, and he goes off on his own to find it. Jumpa arrives and learns of recent events. 10th *Captain Jumpa and Flynt go to Placeville in search of Bacchus. *They fight against the J-1000 and are quickly overwhelmed. *The two find Justin Bartisto, who explains how his robotic clone is after them. The trio unites to fight the J-1000, which Bartisto destroys with a grenade launcher. *Bartisto suggests that Jumpa and Flynt search through the U.B.N.V.A. in a bid to find Bacchus. 11th *Jumpa X recovers the remains of the J-1000. July *It is presumed that around this time, The Clan creates the technology needed to time travel. *It is also presumed that around this time, The Clan sends Vin and Lord Tyresius four years into the future to fight Jumpa X. August 20th *John Bacchus searches for a miniature portal to the Conundrum Dimension, which is presumably located in Portugal. *Bacchus fights bounty hunter Bjorn Alvarez, and after two skirmishes, the two form an alliance to anger Nazi Mitch. 2016 March 18 *Vin and Tyresius confront and fight a civilian, Kick, in Portugal. Kick explains how Bacchus seemingly went mad, and he allies with Vin and Tyresius. June 26 *The Clan launches a raid on the U.B.N.V.A. Headquarters, in an attempt to find Bacchus and The Crumbs. **Tyresius faces a devious Russian named Rasputin, who knocks him unconscious. **Flynt, Vin and Kick fight Bjorn Alvarez. After Bjorn defeats them, Jumpa intervenes. Bjorn sets off the emergency alarm and The Clan flees the headquarters. **Rasputin claims The Crumbs from the headquarters, and escapes. **Flynt gets separated from the group, and encounters the newly-returned Bacchus outside the base. *Bacchus explains his intentions to Flynt - he wants The Clan to ally with him on his quest to claim The Crumbs' power. *Big Beard expresses his discontent to Jumpa over the botched raid. Flynt tells his teammates that Bacchus has returned. He, Big Beard, Reginald and Bjorn align with Bacchus. *Bacchus finds the spear needed to pierce The Crumbs at Torture Wobbler Church. He calls Nazi Mitch, and they establish a peaceful coexistence. *Jumpa experiences a vision of Glen Tennis, who warns him of Bacchus's intentions. *Rasputin broadcasts a video messages in which he taunts people over his possession of The Crumbs - beginning Rasputin's games. **Vin and Kick go to Mekron Woods to find Rasputin, but they instead fight Bacchus and Flynt. **The four then confront Rasputin, who incapacitates with with his bass speaker. **Bacchus goes after Rasputin and is faced with Jumpa, who denounces him. **Flynt and Reginald fight Kick, and the three are incapacitated by Rasputin's speaker again. **Jumpa, Vin and Kick, as well as Bacchus, Flynt and Reginald, surround Rasputin at the tennis court. Jumpa takes The Crumbs, and Rasputin escapes. **Bacchus challenges Jumpa to meet him at Kerr Park with The Crumbs. *Flynt goes into the U.B.N.V.A. Headquarters to find Rasputin, but is instead possessed by Tea-Eee. *An infuriated Bread Nelson calls Nazi Mitch, demanding to know why The Crumbs were lost. Mitch is banned from the U.B.N.V.A., but continues on with his scheme. *At Kerr Park, Vin and Kick - now possessing The Crumbs - face the Bacchus Brotherhood and Banny Passerini, the son of Biscuit Savage. **Rasputin arrives and unleashes "Flynt-Eee" on the group. **Flynt attacks both factions; during the chaos, Vin redeems Banny and convinces him to ally with The Clan. **Flynt seizes The Crumbs and the spear, and he escapes with Rasputin. *Rasputin meets with Nazi Mitch, and signs a non-aggression pact with him. Realizing Rasputin's incompetence, Mitch stuns Rasputin and takes The Crumbs and the spear. *The Clan, comprised of Jumpa, Vin, Kick and Tyresius, faces Bacchus outside the tennis court. Biscuit Savage arrives, and together they fight and seemingly kill Bacchus - though he's likely unconscious. *Nazi Mitch arrives at the tennis court and faces The Clan. He injects himself with the power of The Crumbs and becomes invincible. *Mitch teleports his adversaries to an overhangar, where he electrocutes them with lightning. Tyresius manages to turn the power of The Crumbs against Mitch. His efforts are reinforced by The Clan, and Mitch is killed. **Consequently, and unbeknownst to The Clan, The Creator is freed from The Crumbs after Mitch's death. 27th *The next morning, Bacchus, Flynt, Vin, Rasputin and Reginald find the empty Crumbs and broken spear at the tennis court. *Bacchus, Flynt, Vin, Rasputin, Big Beard and Bjorn meet to discuss Jumpa's plan to disband The Clan. They all oppose the plan, but obey Jumpa's wishes. *That afternoon, Jumpa, Bacchus, Flynt, Vin, Kick, Rasputin, Tyresius and Biscuit Savage say their "goodbyes" to one another, and The Clan is disbanded. 2017 April *At some point towards the end of the month, Captain Jumpa and Big Beard destroy Jumpa X. May 2nd *Flynt and Vin face U.B.N.V.A. military director Axel Gunner in the jungles of Portugal. Flynt is apprehended, while Axel goes after Vin. *Bacchus inspects the empty shell of The Crumbs at his house. Sandy converses with Bacchus, who expresses his frustration over The Clan's dissolution. *Flynt awakens and meets Kaine West, the U.B.N.V.A.'s lead scientist who has created many problems for The Clan over the years. In the meantime, Gunner captures Vin. *Bacchus learns that Gunner is holding Flynt and Vin hostage. Armed with a hockey stick, he goes to a nearby cul-de-sac and confronts Gunner and Kaine West. *After a confrontation, a fight breaks out. Bacchus seemingly kills Kaine and severs his alien arm, Dave, after which he disables Gunner's mechanical suit of armor. *Bacchus rescues Flynt and Vin from Gunner's car, and proposes that they reunite The Clan. August 13th *After months of planning, Bacchus reunites The Clan - including Flynt, Vin, Kick, Tyresius, Rasputin, Big Beard, Reginald, Colonel Crunch, Banny and Bjorn. Their goal is to remake The Crumbs, and find a vessel that can contain its powers. *Bacchus meets with Vin and Rasputin to discuss their plan of action. Rasputin suggests they retrieve an ancient device from Chernobyl that can contain The Crumbs' powers. 15th *The Clan goes on various missions. **Vin goes to Portugal with Banny and Bjorn, where they meet with arms dealer Kosta Brando. Bjorn kills Kosta and runs off. Banny fights him and is brutally stabbed to death, after which Vin kills Bjorn. **Rasputin brings Flynt and Kick to Chernobyl, where they retrieve the device. **After finding the device, Flynt fights and kills Axel Gunner in Portugal. *Paleman instructs Vin's son Quinn Diesel to raid The Clan's headquarters, after which Paleman meets with The Creator at Torture Wobbler Church. 17th *The Clan reconvenes with the device, and Bacchus expresses his uncertainty over using it. *Colonel Crunch confronts Paleman outside the headquarters, and is mortally wounded. *Flynt, Vin, Kick and Rasputin meet with Biscuit Savage, and learn Creator built the device to end the world. *Reginald finds Crunch as he dies, and is confronted by Paleman. Shortly after, Paleman fights and kills Biscuit Savage. *The Clan learns that Colonel Crunch was killed, and they run off to confront Paleman. In the meantime, Quinn enters the headquarters and claims the device. **Paleman fights The Clan at a tennis court, beating each team member one by one. *At Torture Wobbler Church, Quinn and Paleman return Creator's device. Tyresius arrives, and retreats after seeing Creator has returned. *At Mekron Woods, The Clan buries Colonel and Corporal Crunch. **Paleman and Creator interrupt the funeral. A fight breaks out, with Big Beard sacrificing himself to save Bacchus. *Bacchus confronts Creator and learns of his intentions. Creator knocks Bacchus unconscious, leaving The Clan without a leader. *Flynt, Vin and Kick plan The Clan's next move. Vin says that Tyresius, Sandy and Reginald will go to Kerr Park to find the Forbidden Sword, which can summon The Crumbs' power, while Flynt, Vin and Rasputin will go to Torture Wobbler Church to find a "new artifact" made by Bacchus. 18th *Tyresius goes to Kerr Park with Reginald and Sandy. **As they search for the Forbidden Sword, Creator intervenes and fights Reginald and Sandy, while Tyresius runs off to find the sword. **Creator fatally stabs Sandy, and shortly after he slices Reginald's throat. Tyresius claims the sword and teleports it to Bacchus's location, after which Creator kills him. *Flynt, Vin and Rasputin go to Torture Wobbler Church with Rasputin. **Upon their arrival, they're met with Kaine West, who now sports a robotic arm and Bjorn's sword. Paleman arrives and informs the team of their allies' deaths. **Rasputin fights Kaine and Vin fights Paleman, while Flynt ventures into the church to find the "new artifact". **Kaine confronts Flynt after his claims the device, but is gunned down by Rasputin. Paleman attacks Rasputin and mortally wounds him. Rasputin dies by Flynt's side. **Vin pursues Paleman in front of the church, and is reunited with his son, Quinn. As they converse, Paleman knocks Flynt out and claims the "new artifact". **Quinn claims Paleman's sword and, in an act of betrayal, stabs his father. He dies by Flynt's side. *Bacchus is visited by Vin's spirit, who informs him of The Clan's losses and encourages him to finish their fight. He takes the Forbidden Sword, which Tyresius sent to his side, and runs off. 19th *Creator meets with Paleman near Torture Wobbler Church. They discuss the recent deaths of their adversaries, and deplore one another for their lack of progress and strength. Creator severs his alliance with Paleman. 20th *Bacchus returns to his house in Portugal, where he finds Kick and Flynt waiting for him. Flynt is enraged with Bacchus, feeling despaired after The Clan's demise. Kick encourages the two to make amends, and they plan their final move - Flynt and Bacchus will fight Creator and Paleman, while Kick will confront Quinn. 21st *The final battle begins. **Bacchus and Flynt confront Creator outside the headquarters. A fight breaks out, with Bacchus absorbing The Crumbs' powers from thin air into the Forbidden Sword. **Creator nearly merges the sword with his device, but is stopped by Flynt. Bacchus takes back the sword and incinerates Creator. Bacchus runs off to confront Paleman on his own. **Inside the headquarters, Kick confronts Quinn over his killing of Vin. Kick chooses not to attack or kill Quinn, instead leaving him to live with the mistake of killing his father. **At the track field, Bacchus and Paleman engage in a final duel, which ends with Paleman mortally wounding Bacchus. Before he can finish Bacchus off, Flynt attacks Paleman and kills him with Creator's axe. **Bacchus takes the "new artifact" from Paleman's pocket; with the last of his strength, he dispenses The Crumbs' energies from the sword into the artifact, thus remaking The Crumbs. **Having spent the last of his strength, Bacchus dies by Flynt's side. He and Kick mourn the loss. 22nd *Flynt goes to the track field the next morning, alone, silently reminiscing on their many losses. *Flynt and Kick bring numerous artifacts to Torture Wobbler Church. Flynt is enraged by recent events, and Kick encourages him to carry on The Clan's memory and protect The Crumbs. *After placing Creator's helmet inside the church, Flynt and Kick walk by the headquarters with The Crumbs, prepared to defend the artifact in the years ahead. November *Kosta Brando, who survived being shot by Bjorn, goes to Torture Wobbler Church to scour for lost artifacts. He finds Kaine West, who lies in a coma in the ruins of the church. Kosta brings him back to his pawnshop to recuperate him. 2018 April *Kaine West awakens in a woodshed outside Kosta's pawnshop. He enters the pawnshop and finds Dave in a small crate. *Kosta approaches Kaine, and explains recent events, as well as how Kaine survived. He returns Kaine's vest and generator. 2019 March *Quinn Diesel visits the grave of his father. August 6th ''The events of this day are likely altered, as Jumpa X meets an early fate in April 2017. '' *Vin and Tyresius arrive in the future on this day, as does Jumpa X. *Jumpa X kills a goon, Paxton, and arms dealer Kosta Brando - stealing clothes and weapons from them. *Vin allies with Dennis Palmer, who he was sent to protect. The two are faced with Jumpa X, but Tyresius saves them. *The trio goes to a nearby cul-de-sac, where Jumpa X attacks them with a barrage of gunfire. Tyresius shuts down Jumpa X with an overdose of The Crumbs' energies. *Palmer leaves the scene, and Vin and Tyresius return to the present day. *At some point that day, Jumpa X reawakens, having survived the ordeal - and he travels back to the present day off-screen. Category:Timelines Category:Events Category:Bread's Crumbs Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:2019 Storyline